Harry Potter Out-takes!
by Mrs Alison Weasley
Summary: This has been done a billion times before but here is my version! Problems with a Hyper-active sister may come across as a prob. Also Recommended if you like ABBA!!!
1. ABBA Madness ensues

Harry Potter Out-takes  
  
This has been done a thousand times before but here's my try. Perfect if you think ABBA and Professor's are a good combonation.  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters. I do however own my sister Charlotte, Should she run on screen and Chase Severus Snape everywhere ^_^ (Charlotte fancies him)  
  
(Scene: Great hall at Halloween)  
Professor Quirrel: TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you'd wanna know *Faints*  
*Children screaming(Malfoy looking Dorky)*  
Dumbledore: S-I-L-E-N-C-E!!!!!!!!*Disco lights apear and he starts singing* I am the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only two-hundred-and-seventy!!  
*All the teachers start dancing (Charlottes Note: Especially Snape MWAhahahahahaha!!!!!)*  
  
(Scene: The Train)  
Trolly lady: Anything of the trolly dears?  
Ron:*Throwing up noise*  
Harry: We'll take the lot!  
Ron: You mean in here*Holds up sick bag(YYEUCH!!!)*  
Harry: No! Off the trolley Ron!  
  
(Scene: Great hall at halloween*Again*)  
Quirrel: SNAPE!! IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you'd wanna know *collapses*  
Charlotte: I'M COMING SNAPE!!! JUST DON'T DIE! IF YOU FIND YOURSELF IN A TUNNEL... STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!!!*Runs down to the dungeon*  
Snape:*Comes in through the door at the back, wearing a dressing robe with a towel on his shoulders(Yes, he washed his hair!)* Anything happen while I was away?  
  
(Scene: The train station at the end)  
Harry: I'm not going home... not realy!  
Ron: Where are you going then?  
Harry: I'm going to an ABBA Concert!  
Everyone on the planet(Especially dumbeldore): You can dance, You can cry, your having the time of your life!  
  
(Scene: The first potions lesson)  
Harry:(I added this bit in because I'm bored.) I wonder who the teacher is?  
Hermoine: I heard it's professor Snape.  
Harry and Ron: DAMN!  
Snape: *Bursts in the room* There will be no silly incantations and wandwaving in my class... *starts singing... and innocently starts doing the dance to it to* I believe in Miracles! where ya from? You sexy thing! You SExy thing!!!  
Charlotte: YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Snape: *Quickly putting robe back on* YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS CLASS!! You are in Hufflepuff!  
Charlotte: So's Suzanne Bones!  
Snape: Yeah well... She's the director's daughter...  
  
(Scene:The Potions lesson)  
Harry and Ron: Here comes Snape!  
Snape: *Wearing groovy Austin Powers style clothes* Groovy Baby!!!  
Charlotte: *Jumps in next to him wearing clothes like Austin Powers' Girlfriend's usually do* Totally Groovy! Yeah Baby!  
Alison: *Dressed up as mini-me* RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
Charlotte: Oh, Don't mind her, She's my sister.  
Alison: *Hits Charlotte round the head with a wand.*  
Charlotte: What was that for?  
Alison: FOR BEING AN IDIOT!  
Charlotte: Okay! 


	2. More madness... not so ABBA related...

note: I do not own any of the characters (except Alison & Charlotte) they belong to J.K Rowling   
This is my second lot of outakes and i hope you enjoy them.The first lot me and my sister made them up when we were meant to be going to sleep.  
  
  
  
(Scene: The mirror of erised, Harry shows Ron)  
Ron: I just see us!  
Harry: Just stand here and here and then you'll see my parents!  
Ron: wow! That's me... And Britney Spears!......wow snoggy snoggy  
  
  
(scene: the house at privet drive)  
  
Uncle Vernon: we're moving away...far away were they can't find us  
Duddley: daddy's gone mad hasn't he  
Aunt petunia: I think so Darling  
Harry: I thought he was always Mad  
  
  
(Scene: Potions lesson*Due to Charlotte's mad request*)  
Snape: I will teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can teach you to bottle fame, Brew glory... and make a potion to repel Girls called Charlotte!  
Charlotte: It doesn't work!  
Snape: It does*pushes Charlotte out then door*.  
Charlotte: *Screaming from outside* WWWAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I haven't been so upset about him since their was a Harry Potter Parody on All that!  
Snape: I was symbolised well wasn't I? I couldn't survive if I was made to look stupid...  
Alison: They made fun of Ron , Hary And Hermione.  
Charlotte: Don't forget Draco! He got a new chest!  
Alison: I Don't care about Bleech head the 2nd but Ron And Hary their very Cute. 


End file.
